Eyeshine band Wiki
See the Eyeshine Wiki for full details. Eyeshine launched into the underground rock scene in 2004 playing original songs alongside a lineup of cover bands. Their unique style of aggressive Edge Rock helped them stand apart for the average bands of the underground rock scene. Since 2006, Eyeshine has self-produced 4 albums and has continued to tour nationwide acquiring fans from all across the globe. With inspiring lyrics and catchy melodies, one could expect Eyeshine to be a major figure in the Indie Rock landscape for years to come. Genres: Alternative / Edge Rock Location: West Hills, CA Members: Johnny, Maurice, Polo About The Band JOHNNY: Lead Vocals - Rhythm Guitar - Songwriter Johnny Yong Bosch is rapidly becoming a musician to be reckoned with. He's the driving, creative force behind Eyeshine, fusing together raw passion and mesmerizing melodies to create a unique blend of aggressive edge rock that is entirely and undoubtedly his own. He was raised in a small suburb of Dallas in a family of 6. Sharing everything with his brother and sisters, including clothes. In school, his peers mocked him and his teachers called him a daydreamer. His parents however, taught him that dreams are fulfilled and broken by those who have them. Their support helped him develop a "never give up" attitude and focus for his life. In 1994, Johnny set out for California to pursue a career in acting. He immediately landed a lead role in the hit series Power Rangers where he portrayed the Black Power Ranger, Adam Park. He was featured in over 200 episodes and both silver screen versions of the show. He then turned to voice acting commanding various lead roles. Kaneda in Akira, Lelouch in Code Geass (Adult Swim), Ichigo in Bleach (Cartoon Network) and Nero in the hit game franchise Devil May Cry 4 are just a few among the list found on IMDB. Johnny purchased his first Stratocaster guitar in 1998 and began to teach himself how to play and sing. Years of bottled up emotions began to pour out on paper as he penned lyrics. Freeing himself of past pain through his expression in music made him realize he could do the same for others. With newly found meaning and ambition, he continued honing his skills and enlisted the help of friends that shared the same love for music, forming Eyeshine. Johnny's currently known as one of the most popular voices in anime and video games. Generating what can best be described as a cult following in the cartoon industry. He's an immensely talented rising star, perfectly positioned as the frontman of Eyeshine. FUN FACTS: 1. Favorite snack is peanut M&M's. 2. Studied various martial arts including Shaolin Kung Fu. 3. Speaks 3 languages (English, Gibberish, Pig Latin) MAURICE: Drums - Piano - Back Vocals Largely self-taught, Maurice Salmin is the heart of Eyeshine, bringing a spirit of youth, excitement and counter melodies with harmonies and piano scales. A native to California, Maurice's biological father abandoned him and his mother when he was born. To make ends meet, his mother had to travel and work in the Philippines, forcing him to live back and forth with his aunt. With no more than a few possessions, he grew up banging on cereal boxes to pass the time until learning the snare drum in middle school. Maurice was drawn to the rhythm and drumbeats in music. He finally found something he was good at, something he could call his own. He continued sharpening his drumming skills through high school and college in a local church band, where he first met Johnny. He then joined Johnny in the pursuit of a dream and vowed to one day to be able to support his mother and become the man his father never was. Maurice graduated from CSUN in 2009, with a degree in multimedia and has taken over the bands web design and video productions. He continues to devote his time and effort to perfecting his drum skills. Maurice draws influence from Alternative, Indie, Modern and Techno genres to create drumbeats with electrifying intensity. FUN FACTS: 1. A huge fan of Haribo Gummy Bears. 2. The target of the bands pranks. 3. Speaks 2 languages (English, Japanese) Daniel: Lead Guitar - Back Vocals Daniel was the second lead guitarist for Eyeshine behindJohnny Yong Bosch Johnny. He left the band because he had a new wife. After Eddie decided to leave the band (on good terms) to take a new career in music. He Daniel audtioned he blew away the compention, and learned Tone Of Echoes in one day. He is guitar instructor also. CRYSTAL: Bass - Back Vocals Crystal Mesina is the newest member of Eyeshine, finding motivation from Funk and Spanish Music to form unique basslines rare to Modern Rock genres. She was born in the San Fernando Valley and raised under specific family values which did not allow for a career in music. Despite this strict upbringing she still felt drawn to pursue the things she was not permitted. At the age of 8, Crystal saw two females performing in a band and decided that one day she would do the same. She begged her parents to buy her a bass guitar but they refused, claiming it was a waste of time and money. Crystal then spent the next 2 years pulling weeds, putting shingles on a roof and saving allowances until she had acquired enough money to buy a bass guitar. She joined a metal band at the age of 13 and began to teach herself how to play. To her advantage, the lead singer was a left handed guitarist, allowing her to read off his hand placement. Crystal continued to hone her skills and eventually became the substitute bassist for Eyeshine. In 2010, Crystal became the sole bassist. Always open to learning different styles of music, Crystal gives life to her basslines. FUN FACTS: 1. Loves Shrimp! Anything Shrimp!2. A big fan of Flea, from The Red Hot Chili Peppers3. Eats spicy things often: Spicy Mango, Spicy Beef Jerky, etc Albums How About That Red Stripes White Lights My Paper Kingdom Tone of Echoes Afterglow Sonosis Xmas Sansvox Revolution Airwaves 'Credit for info-' purevolume Category:Main Site, Myspace, Twitter-Eyeshine Category:Music Videos-Eyeshine Category:Photos-Eyeshine